My Morning Star
by caillion
Summary: Ginny is Harry Potter's Girlfriend. Harry thinks that means he can do whatever he wants. Draco to the recuse! If you don't like (slightly) evil Harry, don't read
1. chp1

__

A/n: I own nothing but the plot. For those of you who don't like a slightly different version of Harry don't read this. Harry will be a complete jerk for awhile. You will find out why when I find out why! I've been finding out little by little… anyway the story:

__

Ginny's pov

"Harry, I'm pregnant." The words came like thunderclaps. Harry starred at me in disbelief.

"You're –you're what? You whore! Whose is it?"

"It's not yours –"

"No shit." Harry snarled sarcastically. God, this was so hard. How could I do this to Harry? The teachers all told me it wasn't my fault, but I know better.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you whose baby this is. I already told the teachers… most everything."

"What lies did you tell them Ginny?"

"Only one. The one where I said I had a good relationship with you." I fled the room before he could react to that statement.

__

Harry's pov

I starred after Ginny in shock. At least she had the common sense to leave the room. I wasn't sure what I would do to her otherwise… I remember the way her eyes starred up at me, so scared. Ginny's chocolate eyes were my favorite things about her. They used to light up every time I came near. Now I was getting the reverse reaction.

Can't really blame her can you? a malicious voice taunted me. I had done everything possible to drive her away. Yet, she stayed with me, and for that, I was almost able to justify the horrible things I did to her. Almost.

"Harry?" I turned to see Ron. "Harry! What's the matter? Is it you know who?"

"No."

"Hermione?"

"No."

"It's me Ron." Ginny reentered the room, sideling up to Ron. "I'm pregnant, and no, it's not Harry's baby. We have never… shut your mouth, Ron. It's… the teachers say it's not my fault."

"Oh, Gin, my God…I-I'm sorry. Do you want to talk to Harry? I'll leave you…"

"No!" Ron had already started to leave when Ginny yelled out to him. "I mean... I want to talk to _you_ Ron."

I left; fire burning the inside of my stomach.

__

Draco's pov

I could feel my hands tightening. My violin teacher would be able to tell how tense I was by that gesture. How angry! Not that it mattered to anyone. I was just worthless Draco… Revered and feared at school, and hated by nearly everyone.

I had just gotten another letter from my Father. _Draco, you're worthless_ was essentially the message. There were also a few added facts about the idiotic Dark Lord. At least my mother was ok - as of right now.

I turned the corner sharply, hoping to find an empty to room to brood in. I sped up and turned another corner, walking strait into a petite girl, sending her flying. I watched in awe as she flew, landing on her back a few miles away (or at least that was what it seemed like).

"Are you ok? I bent down to the cowering girl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sounding incredibly fearful. Taking a closer look, I was surprised to see Ginny Weasly. Ginny was Harry Potter's Girlfriend and loved by everyone. Even most slytherines could tolerate her. And she had just apologized to me after I sent her flying.

__

Ginny's pov

The first thought in my head as I was thrown to the floor was my baby. He had to be ok. Or she… And then I could feel my own familiar soreness.

"Are you ok?" asked an unfamiliar male voice

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then realized how odd that sounded. After a seconds pause, I amended "I'm fine."

I was offered a hand. Grabbing it I stood. "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

__

Draco's pov

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" I nodded slowly and waited for the usual hatred to shine in her eyes. Instead, she gave me an innocent, questioning look.

"I'm Ginny."

"I know. Everyone knows who you are. I mean… even some of the slytherine girls are jealous of you."

Ginny gave a wry smile. "Why?"

What was she talking about? Did she really not realize how wonderful she had things? "Why? You are Harry Potter's Girlfriend, that's you're official title right now…" I suddenly realized how demeaning that could be. "And you are gorgeous and smart and everyone's favorite." I don't know what made me say this out loud. I guess I just thought she needed to hear it.

"Thanks, Draco, but I think Harry Potter's Girlfriend about covers it. You're lucky you're a guy. You'll never have to be a shiny trophy."

This girl had more insight then I would have thought. As we stood there in silence, footsteps came echoing down the hall.

Out of nowhere, Ginny grabbed me and dragged me into a tiny room. 

__

Ginny's pov

We watched Harry pass silently. Then Draco turned, smirking at me. "What was that? You and lover boy get into a fight?"

I turned toward the window. "No," I murmured , " but there would be hell to pay if he saw me with you."

"What?"

"Nothing, Draco." What in the world was I doing? I was talking civilly to Harry's worst enemy (besides the obvious ones) and was calling him by his first name. Once, Harry had seen me alone with Oliver Wood. It didn't matter that I was only giving him something from George. He had been so angry…

"What is going on here?" I turned in shock to see Harry standing at the doorway. He strode over, towering over me. "Is this what you've been playing at? Is it?" He turned on Draco. "Having fun with her yet? Oh, I see this baby is yours isn't it?" I crept closer to Draco and Harry again turned on me. "You slut! I cannot believe you. Well… you want her? Have her." Harry pushed me at Draco and I feel to the floor again as he stalked out.

__

Well… Like it? Hate it? Think I should rot for saying such awful things about Harry? In all honesty, I don't know where this idea came from. I personally love sappy H/G; but also like D/G (no kidding, huh?). I'm sorry to anyone who is offended by the way Harry is portrayed, but there really is a reason he's acting like this.

(please Harry! Let there be a reason…) opps anyway, please review. ThanksJ 


	2. Bruised Tears

__

I own nothing. Now I am going to go cry about that sentence. Goodbye and happy reading.

Harry's pov

I really felt justified for what I did this time. I mean my girlfriend was with a Malfoy. Who probably got her pregnant.

Yeah right. Who am I kidding. Ginny was sweet and lovable and was only in a room with Malfoy. In fact, she had also said the teachers didn't think her pregnancy was her fault. Which meant she… she was forced. Probably by one of my many enemies.

That was why I had tried to hurt her in the first place. I loved her so much. Love her so much! I knew that Voldermort and his groupies would try desperately to get something I loved so much. So I yelled at her, hateful things, awful things, hoping she'd leave.

I didn't realize how good it would feel to finally be in control of something. To finally have someone to take my anger out on. Some people use quidditch or sports or music. I use her. God help me, what was becoming of me?

__

Draco's pov

I looked in shock at the girl lying at my feet, her body racked with tears. Slowly, I knelt down next to her, soothing her wild hair. "Ginny, Ginny it's ok. It's alright."

Ginny rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position, trying desperately to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"How can you be so nice about all this? So calm?"

How can I? Let me count the ways, darling. This whole scene was unfortunately only too familiar. "I took lessons, dear. Here let me see your face."

I tip her face upward and grab a handkerchief I always carry around. Gently, I rub her face, watching makeup disappear, little by little.

"Why do you wear all of this, you don't need it?"

"Harry… Harry…"

"He makes you wear it?" I ask incredulously. This is amazing.

I rub harder where makeup is apparently caked to her eye. Suddenly, her hand whips to her face, but now before I see a bad bruise. "I walked into a door."

"Like hell you did Ginny."We sit in silence for awhile, until I blurt out "Are you really pregnant?" Oh that was tactful.

Ginny stiffens and then admits defeat. "Yes. It's not Harry's though."

It takes awhile for everything to register. When it does, I am unable to stop the laughter. "Oh…that's too awful."

"What?" 

"I'm.. uh.. guessing you didn't like whoever gave you this baby?" Ginny hesitates and then slowly nods. "They want to ruin you to hurt Harry. But Harry's decided he agrees with them on this one and is doing it himself." 

"Gin, I'm sorry."

Ginny nods stiffly and then heads to the door. When she has reached it I stop her with a final question.

"One more thing, Ginny. Which do you think I'm getting, a half brother or half sister?"

Ginny hesitates and her shoulders sag. "Half brother." She whispers and leaves the room.

__

Ginny's pov

I wondered how Draco knew so much. I also wondered if this had happened before. I walked automatically back to the common room, hoping that Harry wouldn't be there. "Letant."

Harry was in there, but so were Ron and Hermione. The three has all glanced up when I walked through and jumped up when they realized who I was. Hermione looked the most concerned out of the three, indicating she probably knew about the pregnancy.

"Ginny," she hurried over to me. "Ginny, are you ok? Holy wizards, Gin, what happened to you?!"

I suddenly remembered Draco had seen that awful bruise. "Oh that! I uh walked into a door. Isn't ugly? I just didn't want anyone to see how clumsy I was."

Ron was now circling me. "That didn't come from a door, Gin. What happened?"

It was Harry's turn to come over. "Leave her alone guys. If she says a door hit her, a door hit her." He put a condescending arm around me. "C'mon Gin, let's go talk."

Unwillingly, I let him guide me away from the others into a small room. I hated the pull he had on me. Coming to my senses I tried to go back to the door.

"Don't move." I froze like an idiot and watched Harry circle me. "What is going on Gin? Why are you doing this to me? Why did you go to Draco?" His hand connects with my side. "Huh? Answer me. You could've gone to Hermione or Ron or anyone!" He pushes me up against the wall, I can feel his fingers tightening on my arms. Suddenly, I am on the floor again and Harry is towering above me. His eyes glint and sparkle, I have never seen him look so evil. He looks… He looks for all the world like a young Tom Riddle. "This… this for you and you baby." He kicks my stomach hard and unimaginable pain washes over me. Harry leaves, triumphant.

__

Who knew Harry could be like that? I will try and bring up the next chapter as quickly as possible, in which we discover some interesting things about Draco Malfoy. Draco's aunt and Draco's uncle will play a part even if they've already left the physical world… Ginny will also be discovered. Please review and please don't tell me I should burn in hell for what I've written. Thanx!!!


	3. Family surprises

After Ginny left, I exited the room, unable to believe the scenes I had just witnessed. _Harry Potter_ was practically killing his girlfriend by what he was doing to her.

I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I wandered around the halls, oblivious to everything but my thoughts.

"Draco!" A shout jolted me out of my reverie. "Draco, come here." I turned unwillingly to see Pansy and Kyle, a fifth year slytherine.

Kyle cowered as I drew nearer, but Pansy just looked at me critically. "Draco are you ok?" I shrugged. "Your mum?" Kyle looked between us, bewildered. 

"I'm fine, Pansy. What did you need?"

"Kyle said he needed you."

I looked to the red haired boy, three inches taller then I and still cowering. "I - I don't need you. Your uncle does." I nodded and Kyle quickly left.

Pansy smirked. "Sorry, Draco, but you know you ARE you." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, people are… afraid of you."

"Great to know, Pansy. If you don't mind, I'll go see Uncle." Pansy nodded and disappeared down a hallway. 

I entered Snape's room slowly. "Uncle, you wanted to see me?"

Snape turned, grim. "Draco. Good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, uncle. What did you need?"

"Have you received the news about the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I'll get it to you as soon as I can-"

"Draco, I already know. I just want you to be on your guard. He'll go for the 'loyal' first. And we both know that he thinks that includes you - whether you like it or not."

"Yes uncle."

"How is my sister, Draco? Have you felt anything?" Snape looked at me worriedly. If Snape had no other redeeming qualities, he had a fierce loyalty to his family.

"As of right now, mother is fine."

"Thank you Draco that is – Draco are you alright? Is it Cissa?" He watches as I double over in pain. 

"No" I managed to gasp. "Not her. She's here." I left the room hurriedly, wondering how I could get to Ginny.

__

Ginny's POV

I struggle to my feet, trying to block out the pain. Why is it different this time? The pain is so much stronger. What is going on with me? I am about to the door when it flings open, just missing me. Harry strides confidently back in.

"Ginny?" He asks sweetly. Inadvertently, I cower. 

"Harry?"

Harry laughs and then realizes something. "Oh! I still look like him, don't I? Look at my eyes." I stare into an ocean of murky gray. The eyes are concealing and deep. They look like… something. I know these eyes. I've seen them. 

"Draco." Without warning, a weight pushes me into him. Suddenly, I'm light. I'm moving… I'm not moving. Draco is carrying me. He's Draco again. I like him. I wonder if the baby will look like Draco. My baby. Not Draco's. Not Lucious'. Not Harry's. Mine. My baby. I love my baby.

"Ginny?" I look up at the eyes of gray, so familiar. "Ginny, I know you love your baby, but I need to get you to the hospital, ok?"

How did he know what I was thinking?

"You're saying everything out loud Gin."

"I'm what?!"

__

Harry's POV

I walked back into the common room, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Harry, what's on your hand?"

I looked down in response to Ron's question. It was his sister's blood. "Oh, a bludger hit me. Don't worry about it." Ron nodded, convinced, and went happily on his way. I starred after him.

What would he do if he knew what had just happened? I had defiled his sister. Defiled? I couldn't even admit to myself what I had just done. Good God, I had beat her. Beat her. I. Me. The Great Harry Potter.

__

Draco's POV

I listened vaguely to Ginny ramble. When she realized she was talking out loud, she looked up frightened. "It's ok, Gin. Keep talking." Of course, after I encouraged her, she became completely mute.

She became heavier and heavier in my arms, as we walked down the long maze to the hospital wing. Finally realizing that Ginny probably shouldn't fall asleep, I began talking to her. (That's what they do to keep people awake and alive, right?)

"What's your favorite color Ginny?"

"That's not my name. I hate that name. Isn't it ugly? When I have my baby, I'll give him a good name."

"What's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Lily. Lily Virginia Weasly."

"What will you name your baby?"

"Alexander. He will be a boy. Just like everyone. But I'll like a baby boy. My baby boy. My brothers were good. They were boys. I like them. But we don't have enough girls."

Before she could go on, I interrupted, "That's my middle name. Alexander. It's been in the family for years."

"Then I'll be keeping up the family tradition, won't I?" Ginny's mouth curled sarcastically. Opps, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. "I know why Harry hates you now. Before he hated you. But now it's because he found out Lily was Lucious' adopted sister. I wouldn't to be adopted. All adopted people die. They do! They die."

I listened incredulous as Ginny rambled, unaware of what she had just said. It was true, Lily Evans had been Lucious' adopted sister. Lily's mother had died when she was two and her father took solace in the arms of Lavinia Malfoy. He left her after he found out she was a witch. 

However, when Lily was eleven, her father died and she was put up for adoption. Lavinia had taken her. Grandma's prejudices didn't affect Lily, as Lily was loved by everyone. However, the Malfoy name had certainly affected Lily's son and Harry now had a deeper hatred of me.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice startled me out of my reverie. "Mr. Malfoy, who do you have? Oh God, no, Miss Weasly."

Ginny's POV

I look up, surprised. Professor Dumbledore is coming towards us, looking angry. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy, who do you have? Oh, God, no, Miss Weasly. Ginny... Is she alright?"

"I'm fine Professor," I answer, as Draco contradicts me.

"What happened?" I lay silently in Draco's arms, hoping he won't say anything. He doesn't have time. "Miss Weasly… Ginny…"

"You know my name!" I am so happy he finally knows it. Knows that I am not just a Weasly. Knows that my name isn't Lily. He always calls me Lily.

"Ginny, I need you to tell me name. Your full name."

"Lily Virginia Weasly." I spit out my name before I can stop myself. I hate my name.

"No…" the Professor sighs into his hands. "Not again, not again. Another flower. Draco, take her to the hospital wing…"

His voice trails off and I wonder if he sees what I'm seeing. Roses. Dark red. Roses that bleed. I can't stand roses. They're death. They have thorns. Thorns are a roses curses. Harry gives me roses. He cuts off the thorns, but I still bleed. I still bleed.

"Come with me to the hospital wing NOW." I am aware of a vague urgency in the professors voice. Or is it his voice? Maybe it's not him. Where am I? What am I doing? Please, God, help me! Help me. I'm so scared. What's happening? What's happening?

__

Draco's POV

I stare at the girl in front of me. She is lying in front of me, her red hair contrasting sharply with white confines of the hospital bed. Yes, confines. We arrived at the hospital and Ginny started screaming. Louder and louder, begging us all not to hurt her.

Madame Pomfrey glared at me and then settled Ginny down. She was now unconscious and I was waiting – for what, I didn't know. I just knew I had to stay here. With Lily Virginia Weasly.

__

A/n: So what? I have had cabaret stuck in my head ALL day! I am finally listening to it… yeah. Anyway! Overdramatic scene? Cabaret is dramatic, blame it on that! Ginny's scenes are a little confusing because… she's confused. She's incredibly sick and is rambling like people do when they are incredibly sick (wow!).

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I had been having a bad day when I looked at the reviews.

Unique-quirky – don't feel bad! Harry SHOULD get better

Slytherin angel/someone who was to lazy…-thanks so much, I really didn't want to burn in hell!

M white/Becs/Gwen Potter/Scifisarah/Draco's Ginny – It's coming! I'm sorry I'm so slow. Blame it on JK's virus – a monumental writer's block

Mione G/bellus-qui – I know, I feel sorry for Ginny, too. She's actually my favorite character…

__


	4. Of Shakespeare and hospitals

**__**

A/n: I own nothing, you own nothing, he/she owns nothing…. JK is the god of this as we all know.

Ginny's POV

"Welcome back, Lily Virginia Weasly." My open eyes slowly come to rest on Draco. I try to move and unable too.

"Draco? Why am I here? Why did you take me? I can handle everything myself-"

"Shut up Ginny. After your boyfriend beat you up, you started having major fits. Then you were unconscious for nearly two hours. And you can take care of yourself?"

"Oh you're up!" A cheery voice reminded me I was in the hospital wing, open to everyone. I was accessible 4 to 8 PM but no later. 2 to 6 PM on Saturdays.

"Here darling, let me get those off you." The heavy ropes were lifted with the flick of a wand and I was free. "You'll have to stay here a few more days, just to make every things all right. Then you should be able to leave." Maybe I was not free quite yet.

"Thank you, Madame." I smile up at her sweetly, trying to relax her tense frame. She, however, just nods stiffly and with a terse "watch her" to Draco, she's gone.

"So… what happened?" I ask hesitantly, wondering what in the world I had done. Draco has the decency to stare at the floor as he answers.

"I found you in a gryffindor room and was bringing you down to the hospital. You were half unconscious. Dumbledore found us and completely freaked out. Then… you started screaming and crying. You told us not to hurt you. It was almost like you saw something that we couldn't see. After that, you fainted. And you were like that for the next two hours." 

"Oh. Draco…how – how did you know to find me?"

__

Draco's POV

It's my turn to feel as uncomfortable as Ginny looked a little while ago. Do I tell her the truth? Partial. Always partial. Before I can reflect any further, words come spilling out of my mouth. 

"I can feel when my mother is being hurt physically. Father put a spell on me so that I'd always know who I was and what he could do to me. And… I guess, since you had – contact – with him, also, I can feel a little of what you got. Not so much as my mother, but I could feel that you were - kicked in the stomach."

Ginny's hand goes protectively down to her baby. Her face is white, but she reaches her hand out to me. "Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. That must be awful for you." I look, amazed, at Ginny's sincere brown eyes. She has been beaten, more then once, and raped by my own father. And she is offering me her sympathy and kindness.

We sit silently together. I think both of us are enjoying feelings we haven't felt in a long time. Security and… a gentle love. (_a/n: not a romantic kind(yet), simply the love for your friends, family, and people you know)_

Harry's POV

I have to find Ginny. I have to break up with her. I will tell her to tell Ron she broke up with me. I can't hurt her any longer.

If I don't break up with her… how badly will I hurt her next time? I don't even know myself when I'm with her anymore. Or… what if, when I'm with her, I'm myself? Should I have been in slytherine? Am I just being a calculating monster, pretending to be noble and brave? Just waiting for the right opportunity to "turn" evil?

Maybe I should make up a name, too. Tom changed his.

I have to find Ginny.

__

Draco's POV

"The only reason I know that is because I was in dance class for a short while."

"No way!"

"You can't tell anyone, Ginny. If you do…"

"Yes?" Ginny smirks up at me, her laughter almost reaching her eyes.

"Well, I think of something."

"I already know something," Ginny said smugly. "I know what YOU have to do in order to keep your 'manly reputation.'"

"What?"

"You will sing that song with me when I get out of here. You will learn every word. And we will sing it together."

"Yes ma'm." 

"You know, that whole musical is based on a muggle author's story – _Romeo and Juliet_. That's where the phrase "tonight there will be no morning star" comes from."

"And what exactly is a morning star?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

A glimpse of red catches my eye as I try and think of a retort to that statement. "Ginny, isn't that your brother?"

She heaves herself painfully up, only moving about three inches. "Oh no! He got detention here today… he's coming over here. Just don't call me by my name, ok?"

I nod, slightly confused. Weasly – Ron – walks over, absorbed in his papers. Ginny burrows deeply into the bed. "Any sustaining injuries?"

"No." Ginny squeaks.

"Do you need medication?"

"No."

"Have you been on any medication?"

"No."

"Do you think it's stupid to have me ask these questions?"

"Yes." There's a slight smile to Ginny's voice. Ron snorts, and turns to leave. Then he catches sight of me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Who did you put in the hospital now?" He turns to look at Ginny. She manages to almost completely disappear, but Ron catches sight of her brilliant red hair. "Ginny!?"

Ron pulls back the sheets far enough to reveal more of her hair. Before I can stop him, he pulls on her right shoulder and flips her over. Ginny lets out a painful moan and lifts her battered face to her brother.

__

Ginny's POV

Just when I believe I am safe, my brother has to be observant. He's never observant! I wait for Draco to think of a brilliant lie but instead something heavy falls on my shoulder, forcing me over.

I look up at Ron and watch his face register that I have… I have looked better. "Ginny what happened to you?"

"Nothing, Ron."

"Virginia, what happened to you? You do not look like this and have nothing happen to you."

"Very observant, Weasly," Draco smirks, "and how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Shut up Malfoy. If you did this-"

"Ron, he's the one who brought me here. Please don't start now."

Ron immediately refocuses his attention on me. "Ginny, I will kill whoever did this to you. You have to talk to me. Tell me what happened. Harry and I will find out, Gin, I promise. Don't worry."

****

Thanks to all reviewers, especially unique-quirky!! Thanks especially for pointing out spots and being so nice about it. Does anyone know what musical Ginny and Draco were talking about? Guess!! It will all be revealed… more D/G coming soon – promise! Now please review! thanks


	5. Livia's Savior?

****

Oh, your followers are blind

They think they've found the new Messiah

But now it's all gone sour…

Andrew Lloyd Webber, Jesus Christ Superstar

**__**

"Harry and I will find out Gin, I promise. Don't worry."

****

Ginny's POV

My stomach twisted violently at his words. How could I do this to my brother? Ron loved Harry as a brother and idolized him as well. But what could I possibly tell him… it wasn't as if Harry had _really _done anything. He had been understandably upset.

I'm sure Ron will understand. I turn to him, ready to explain how I got myself 'beaten up'.

**__**

Draco's POV

I watch as Ginny's emotions rapidly cross her face. I've seen the same look on my mother countless times. She's trying to justify what's been done to her. As if there is in justification in this world.

"Face it Gin, some of us are just screwed when we enter this world."

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Weasly – Ron- turns toward me in a fury. I stretch back, enjoying the moment. Then I see Ginny's eyes fill with her horror. Her body literally convulsed and I felt a sudden, unexpected urge. I wanted to protect her desperately. And I know without turning around who had caused the horrible helplessness she was now displaying.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice asked gently. "How are you?"

**__**

Ginny's POV

My boyfriend- the hero. "Do you know how lucky you are?" How many times have I heard that line? And I always dutifully nod my head, looking slightly embarrassed at the praise.

"I'm all right," I begin, but Draco cuts me out.

"How the hell does she look Potter? Does she look bloody fine to you? God knows, maybe you prefer her like this, you bastard. Easier to –"

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron comes quickly to Harry's defense, ready to murder Draco.

"What Weasel? Did it ever to occur to you what has really happened to your sister? Do you even give a bloody damn about her, idiot?"

"More then you'll ever understand Malfoy." Through it all Harry has remained silent, playing the ever suffering boy-who-lived. And now they are looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to fulfill the role of heroine. But I can't.

"Please, just leave. Please?"

****

Draco's POV

I can't stand listening to this anymore. How can anyone be so ignorant; blind? The silence that covers us is as heavy as quilt in summer. Finally, Ginny's voice interrupts it, seeming to enlarge the silence rather then murder it.

"Please, just leave. Please?" She does not even ask, she begs. It is pathetic to see this – this gryffindor groveling at the feet of all of us.

I get up first, ready to be the 'good guy' for once. My father would kill me if he knew I was giving into her pleas… 

"D-Draco?" I turn to Ginny in surprise. She looks fearfully at her brother and 'boyfriend' as she speaks. "Would you stay please?"

I give my trademark smirk, but return to her. I can't believe I am obeying her. Weasly looks at us in disgust and then stalks out. We are left with the strangely silent Potter.

He looks at Ginny, as if unsure what to make of her.

****

Harry's POV

For once, Draco has made more sense then Ron in an argument. I never thought I would see that happen. Of course, I never thought I'd be a blood thirsty monster, either.

If Ginny could be happy with Malfoy, maybe it was for the best. Would I be able to let her go, though? I, God help me, liked having her in my power. Knowing I could control something.

"Livia…" God, where had that come from? I used to call Ginny 'Livia' a combination of Lily and Virginia. She looked as startled as I did.

"Ginny? Before I go, one thing? Is your baby a Malfoy?"

Ginny looked down before answering. "Yes, Harry. But, um, it's not exactly what you think…"   
Her face flushed, I had never found her more beautiful or desirable. I really do love her, I know I do. I had tried to release her long ago, but she had laughed at me. I slowly began to intimidate her, going from bad to worse. At first, I had simply wanted her to leave me, so she wouldn't get hurt. Then I began hurting her myself. I was bad as my uncle. Bad as a Malfoy – apparently worse.

"Ginny, if you're happy with him, stay with him. Just stay away from me. It's for the best."

I leave, hoping she will be able to understand what I am unable to say.

__

Well, that's all for now. Sorry this took so impossibly long. I know how annoyed I get, but please don't be madJ Thanks for the reviews, especially:

Dannie 7- I don't think Harry's possessed, but it works!

Erica T – Yay! You were 1st to guess the right musical. More on that later

Jacki- me too. I thought people would hate me for making Harry… human..

Unique-quirky – you've been my best reviewer- and you got the musical right!!

Jenny* - thanks – I was trying to remember how to spell that

Happy little Rin-chan; Bunny

****


	6. Entertwined

**__**

A/n/ Disclaimer: Guess what?! I still own nothing that is vaguely familiar to you. Sorry this took so long, just having trouble thinking… too absorbed in all the exams going on right now… you know how it is. Anyway, to the story.

Just hold me now

And let it be

Comfort me

Stay with me

~ Herbert Kretzmer, Les Miserables

****

Draco's POV

Ginny exhales loudly, unable to comprehend. "What just happened Draco? Did he just break up with me again?"

"Again?"

"Yes, the first time he was trying to save me. He told me Voldermort would want me all the more if I was his girlfriend. I laughed at him, so he hit me. Right here." Ginny's fingers delicately brushed her chin, hovering over the spot she clearly remembered so well.

"He apologized, of course. Promised he'd never do it again… Why am I telling you this Draco?"

I reached up to her long fingers and we were suddenly entwined. "I don't know Gin. But I'm here for you. I'll listen."

Ginny looked at me strangely. "Who are you? I was told Draco Malfoy was a cruel sadist."

"And I was told Harry Potter was the wizarding savior and was incredibly courageous and brave. But Ginny, you're right I am cruel sadist. I really just stayed in this hospital so I could see all the poor people suffering. It's great fun." I grinned at her and our hands tightened.

"Draco," she reproached me gently, "you shouldn't do that. If you really want to see poor suffering people you should go to the quidditch field. It's great fun watching those imbeciles try to fly."

"Oh yes, I forgot." Ginny's gentle laugh floated over us, making me almost forget the things that had transpired beforehand.

"But Draco, do you really think I'm free from him?" I forced myself to look closely at Ginny's incredibly battered face.

"…No, Ginny. But I'll help you." Releasing my hand she gently ran her thumb down my face. 

"Thank you Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore's voice rings out suddenly behind me. I turn, trying to mask my surprise. "Mr. Malfoy, if I could have a word with Virginia… Or is it Lily?"

"Virginia," Lily whispered softly, looking at our sad faced professor. "Draco, I will see you later. Remember what you promised." She smiled, with a hint of mirth in her voice. "I can't wait to hear your voice!" I groaned as I left.

**__**

Harry's POV

There. I had done it. I had released her. Released her from the wrath of Voldermort and all his loyal supporters. Released her from the spotlight I knew she hated. But most of all, released her from myself.

God, what a word. Released. As if your letting something go. Usually letting something good for their betterment. When I saw what I had done to her… saw the ugly blues on her face, saw the way she was frightened of me. Damn, she was frightened of me.

I still had the power. I had to get myself away from her or something terrible would happen, to both of us. Actually, to three of us. She now carried Malfoy's baby. 

"It's not what you think," she had whispered and Draco had looked pained… 

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron, perfect couple, came up to me. "Harry, what happened? How is she?" Hermione asked in her motherly way. 

"She's fine, Herm. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Actually, he told me she looked awful. Do you know who did it?"

Before I am allowed to say anything Ron mentions Malfoy. "She's completely under his spell Herm –"

"And I want Ginny to be happy, so I said she could stay with him. I let her go. He wasn't the one who did that to her, Ron."

"Oh Mister Potter! There are you. The Headmaster would like to see you." I follow McGonagall, for once glad to be rid of my friends.

I could hear their laughter behind me. "He sounded like a domineering jerk there, didn't he?"

I could almost see Ron's face as he questioned his intelligent girlfriend, "domineering?"

**__**

Ginny's Pov

I was now seated uncomfortably in the Headmaster's office. While he waited for something, I wandered in my thoughts. So much had happened lately.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" I look up in surprise at Snape's quiet voice. He notices my movement and glances at me.

"Good God."

"Ah yes, Severus. Please sit down next to Lily." Snape visibly starts and then obeys.

"Miss Weasly?" he questions, staring at me. I suddenly realize why he is fascinated with me and put my hands to my face as I nod.

"Forgive me, Miss.. Weasly, it's only that you look so much like another girl I used to know." I gratefully readjust my hands as he studies the floor. The door is opened again and Professor McGonagall and Harry walk in.

"Finally." Dumbledore says. "Minerva, sit right here and Harry come sit over here." Harry hesitates, but goes to sit in the far left corner of the room. I barely notice McGonagall's shock at my face, I am too busy trying to hide myself from Harry.

"Good, we're all here." Dumbledore begins and immediately all attention is focused on him.

__

An: Thanks to all the reviewers for helping me with this story. You have no idea how great it is to see these reviews!!

Especially to:

Wind and ashes – your story is amazing! I'm glad you like this.

Candy- thanks!

Kayson – I'm going as fast as I can… really…

*and please, if you're gonna flame me, log in!! I don't mind bad reviews, but it just annoys me when people don't back up what they say with their name – you know?! To the rest of you thanx! 


	7. Flowers

Hey.  All right, I'm incredibly sorry nothing has been posted in so long.  However, my computer crashed and none of this was saved to disk – cuz I'm an idiotJ 

And I was just in France for three weeks.  If you've never been there, go; it's the most amazing place on Earth!!  (However, there are some things that are a little (a lot)        creepy)

Wasn't order of the phoenix amazing?!  I read it all the day after I got home from France.

_Illumenmanti_

_Secret Society do exist_

_Illumenmanti –ti- ti- ti- ti_

_-Fatboy Slim_

_Ginny's Pov_

Dumbledore pauses for an extremely long second before he begins to explain.  "15 years ago there was a prophecy that a child born of a Flower would be Lord Voldermort's downfall.  At the time, we all believed that child to be you Harry.  However, as circumstances change, we have been forced to reexamine what we thought."

"Harry, the baby in that prophecy could still be you, but it is just as likely that the baby is Ginny's child.  Ginny, you are a Flower.  Lily Potter was a Flower as well."

Dumbledore pauses as both McGonagall and Snape's faces register shock.  Harry's face is a clueless as I feel.  "Virginia, a Flower is an extremely rare person, who, if trained, is able to do powerful Light magic.  Their strongest gifts, however, are compassion and empathy.  You are viewed as a powerful enemy to the dark side, which is why you have been a target for so long.  Narcissa Malfoy was also a Flower, she is now a shell of a person.  You see, just like a real flower, a magical Flower can stand only so many frosts until she succumbs to wilting."

"But Professor, I don't understand.  How can you know I'm a flower?  And… and if the prophecy's true, then why would they… would they…?"  How could I put into words what I was feeling?  Lucius Malfoy had raped me.  He had increased the chances that I would have a baby.  It was incredibly hard to comprehend and harder still to admit to the world what had happened to me.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his blue eyes immeasurably sad.  "Virginia, all of the professors in this room know of your rape.  We don't understand why Voldermort requested it, but we do know that it was on his orders that you were attacked.  They do know you are a Flower and are doing everything possible to destroy you - and Harry. They believe the best way to get to him is through you.  As far as I know, they don't know you are pregnant, so they most likely still believe Harry to be the baby in the prophecy."

"And how do we know you are a flower?  You already know that your mother went through a horrible labor when she gave birth to you.  She was unable to stop bleeding and you were barely surviving.  You were given up for dead, when you miraculously began breathing on your own and your mother stopped bleeding.  With that powerful entrance into the world, it was inevitable that you would be tested.  We found flower blood within you.  Your mother believes that some of Lily Potter's spirit was transferred to you, as you were born the day she died.  However, there can be many different explanations for Flower blood.  And even if you do have Flower blood, it doesn't mean you will become a Flower.  Only the most empathic creatures actually grow into there Flower blood.  You, Virginia, have most certainly grown into yours."

"You also need to understand how rare you are.  Ever since Voldermort had taken control, he had tried desperately to kill every person with flower blood in them.  Flowers used to be fairly common, but thanks to his reign, they are now all but obsolete.  You and Narcissa Malfoy are the only Flowers in existence."

Holy shit.  How does everything manage to somehow happen to me?  Why do I have to be _empathetic?  So I can develop powerful magic.  So what?  Am I going to be used as a pawn again in this horrible war?  God knows, I'd already been Tom's pawn, when I was too young to understand anything.  And I was seen as a pawn to be used to get to Harry.  And the other girls were terribly jealous of my _position_ as Harry's Girlfriend._

I no longer cared about all of that, though.  "Professor, how will I keep my baby safe?"

"Excellent question, Miss Weasley.  That is one of the reasons I called Professor McGonagall up here with us.  I would like you to leave the Gryffindor rooms and instead stay in Professor McGonagall quarters with her.  I feel that is one of the best ways to insure your safety.  I'd also like you to stay on Hogwarts grounds at all times."

I nodded, hoping Dumbledore knew what he was doing.  "I'd also like you and Harry to avoid seeing each other as much as possible.  Harry if you could tell your friends you broke up with-" 

"They already know, Professor."  Harry interrupted.  I looked at him, surprised.  Had he actually meant it when he said he "would let me go?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.  "Well.  Harry I would like you to continue coming to my office, so we can focus on harnessing your anger and find a better outlet for it."

            "Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will help you with this.  Well, I believe that is all.  Ginny, Professor McGonagall will accompany you to her rooms.  Your trunk will be brought up before the end of the day."

            "All right."

            "Perhaps you should take a day off and think about what I've told you.  Well now, you may go."

            The door swung open and one by one we walked silently out.

_Harry's POV_

            Good God.  Dumbledore seemed to thoroughly enjoy disrupting my life.  He'd been doing it since I was a baby, why stop now?  Poor Ginny, though, hasn't had that privilege.  She looked sick when Dumbledore told her what she was.

            "Prickly Hammerlocks."

            "That's right deary," the Fat Lady smiled at me and quickly swung open.  Inside it seemed that the whole Gryffindor house was waiting for me.

            "Harry!  Where's Ginny?  What's happened?"

            "Nothing's happened.  Ginny's been moved because Dumbledore didn't think she'd be safe here."

            Hermione slowly extended her hand to me.  "Are you all right, Harry?"

            "What do you think Hermione?  Do I look fucking all right?"  I walked past her and a way was immediately cleared for me.  "Yeah that's right.  Move for me, I'm the one who's supposed to save all your pathetic lives.  Unless it was all for nothing.  Unless it's really someone else's unlucky baby and not me.  And I was attacked for NOTHING and my parents were killed for NOTHING because it's really a Malfoy who's going to save us all.  I was just the preview, where they could work out their damn kinks."

            Well, after that little performance the room went dead quiet.  "What?!  Can't your _savior _have an off day?"

            "Harry…"  Hermione began softly.

            "Give it up Hermione.  Just go to your boyfriend.  He'll make it ok.  I'm going upstairs."  I was only halfway up the stairs before the quiet buzz spilled over the room.

            "Reckon he's nuts?"

            "He's always been nuts, he's finally just cracked."

            "Where's Ginny, she'd make it all right."

            "D'you think Ginny's got something to do with all this?"

            "Did he say Malfoy?" 

            God, if only those suckers knew what was really going on.  I would like to see what they would turn out like if they had to live like I did.  That would be fascinating.  Most of them have had the most perfect lives, with Voldermort seeming more like the Boogeyman then anything else.  Something Mothers use to scare their children into being good…

             Dumbledore said he wanted me to harness my anger.  I wonder if he realized how much I have.  How can I harness all these anger and use it for something constructive?  Of course, what he probably had in mind was dueling Voldermort.  Yes Harry, we want you to save your anger and instead of using it on a helpless girl use it on this horrible, ugly snake who kills for pleasure.  And then when you have vanquished him… well, who cares then?  All we want from you is to become a murderer.    Have they admitted to themselves yet that murder was really what they were training me for?  

_And JK thought her Harry was dark.  Of course, it is her Harry, but you know.  Again, sorry I took so long.  Thanks for reading and please review.  BTW Assassins is an awesome musical, but slightly dark (as it's about assassins…) I was listening to this as I wrote, so the darkness probably transferred a little._


	8. Baby Mine?

_Hey all.  Sorry its taken such a long time.  I own nothing but the plot and I'm not even sure if that's mine.  Thanks for reading!_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful it is_

_Now you're in my life_

_-Elton John and Bernie Taupin_

_Ginny's POV_

             "Here is where you'll be staying, Ginny."  Professor McGonagall led me into a spacious room, much bigger then my room at home or the tiny dorms.  "Ginny, when you are a student I expect to you address me as a student.  However, we can relax that protocol up here.  Please just call me Minnie and if you need to talk about anything don't hesitate to come to me."

            "Thank you… Minnie."  Professor McGonagall smiled on me warmly.

            "Not a problem dear.  Oh, and the Headmaster thought it prudent to put you with me not only because I am the Head of you House but also because I was once in a very similar situation."

            "Oh?"  I was not quite comprehending what she had said to me.  I had had an extremely long day.  

            Minnie paused for a moment and then let herself fall into one of the chairs by my bed, her strict face dropping into a sad one.  "I became pregnant when I was in my seventh year, Ginny.  My boyfriend was the Father; but when he found out about our baby he immediately broke things off with me.  I… miscarried when I was in my 3rd trimester.  Because of that I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out the best way to care for a pregnancy.  So please, do not hesitate to come to me."

            "I'm sorry Minivera."  I whispered, imagining how horrible it would be to lose your baby.

            "Yes, well, it's over with now.  Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking.  You are free to go over most of the grounds, though we'd prefer you to stay away from the Gryffindor tower and Harry.  I know it will be hard; but that really is what's best for both of you.  And if you must meet, don't let anyone know, all right?"  The professor grinned at me looking fifteen years younger.

            "Harry and I really did break up, Minnie.  I know it's hard to believe but we thought it was for the best."

            The professor raised an eyebrow, but did not protest this ludicrous statement.  After all, who would break up with the wonderful Boy Who Lived?  I watched her leave, slightly sad that she did _not _know my secret.

            I had spent so long hiding from the world, trying to maintain a perfect appearance while I crumbled inside.  Harry and I had been voted most Perfect Couple numerous times, not only at our school but in TeenWitch Magazine.  Because I was Harry's girlfriend I was "privileged" to the world of the incredibly wealthy and famous.

            I remembered one time in particular, Harry and I had voted most perfect something _again_ and Harry had given me a horrible – beating – that afternoon.  By that time I had become an expert on concealers and the like; so when Harry and I went out that night we looked the part.  Cho Chang and a few younger girls had burst into tears when we walked into together, wishing for all the world to be in my place.  How gladly I would have given it to them!  But we had played the perfect couple to the hilt.  Even my own brothers were unable to see beyond Harry's incredible glow.  It was ironic justice that one of Harry's worst enemies, Hogwarts self proclaimed 'bad boy,' was the first to notice what was happening to me.  

            Before he had come along I hadn't even been able to admit to _myself that I was beaten.  It was rather degrading, really, when I first admitted to myself that I was beaten; but it was also rather liberating.             _

            I have been stuck in domineering relationships since my fourth year – if you don't count Tom.  The magnificent Tom Riddle was probably the person who had made me into what I now was, actually.  He was the most domineering jerk in the world, besides, of course Harry…

            For now, though, I'm free.  And I fully intend to keep it that way for sometime.  

_Draco's POV_

            I sat in the hospital for a short time after Ginny left; until I figured out she wouldn't be coming back.  As I walked out of the wing, I saw Ginny following McGonagall, with a single trunk in her hand.

            "Draco."  I turned to see Snape behind me.  "Draco, Miss Weasly is being moved.  Thank you for your assistance in finding her."

            "No problem, Uncle."

            "Of course not.  You acted correctly, Draco, I hope you realize that."  What was I supposed to say to that?  "I know it must be hard to clean up your Father's messes, but…"

            "She is not my Father's mess."  Snape raised an eyebrow at me.  "Well she isn't.  She's a person and whatever the hell happened to her is not all my Father's fault."

            "Draco I understand it must be hard for you to admit, but I would've thought by now you'd have realized what type of man your father is."

            "Oh I know he's a sick bastard and I know Ginny is carrying his baby, but he didn't beat her up."

            My uncle looks at me as if I've just proclaimed that Neville Longbottom was the _real person to fear; not Lord Voldermort.  And then I realize that he does not yet know the savior of the wizarding world is almost as sadistic as Snape himself once was.  "All right Draco.  But the real reason I came to talk to you was because we need your help.  The Headmaster wants Potter to be schooled in controlling his anger and channeling it into the appropriate magic.  As you have received the most schooling in this area, we would like you to help Potter.  The Headmaster could do it himself, of course, but he is a very busy man, and also doesn't know the most current methods the Dark side is using.  You are the closest link we have to Lord Voldermort's current way of thought."_

            "Thanks for reminding me."

            "Look, Draco, it wasn't my idea…"

            "Whatever.  I'll do it… _if I can teach him on my terms, with no one else interfering."_

            "Look Draco, I don't care what you do, as long as you get inside his head and TRAIN HIM.  Right now, he is namby pansy little Gryffindor and he needs to learn how to… Draco, he needs to learn how to fight and kill.  Not an honorable fight, but a horrible nasty fight where he has to be a bully.  Do you think you can do this?"

            "So Potter's your weapon of choice, huh?  I would've gone for a pink, fluffy rabbit – the Dark Lord would be more intimidated."

            "Draco."  The former Death Eater glowers at me.

            "Yeah, sure Uncle.  Whatever.  I'll do it."

            "Thanks Draco."  I nod tersely to him as he walks away.

            "Wait!  Unc – Professor, when do I meet with him?"

            "Tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the Headmaster's office.  The password is salt water taffy.  He will be informed as well."

            Great.  So the abusive Boy Who Lives does not yet know who will be his almighty teacher.  He is going to kill me.  He certainly does not need me to teach him how to bully.  He got his kinks out on Ginny.

            "Did you hear about Harry?" a loud voice asks.  I turn quickly, anxious to hear every word from the obvious Gryffindor gossiper.  "He went into this huge fit when he came back to the Gryffindor Tower.  He starts yelling and stuff, about how he's our savior, and we don't know a thing about You Know Who and oh, yeah about how a Malfoy baby could possibly be the one to save us all."

            Trying not to show that I had overheard what had been said I walked quickly to where I had last seen Ginny and Professor McGonagall.  In retracing these footsteps I manage to walk strait into Prefect Granger. 

            "Watch where you going Malfoy."  The usual bite to her voice is somewhat lacking and she seems distracted.

            "Hey, um, Hermione?"

            Granger stares at me, too surprised to move.  "Do you – uh – know where Ginny is?"

            "With McGonagall," she spits out before she can help herself.  The largest flaw of most Gryffindors is that they never know when to keep there mouths shut.  They also have trouble seeing the larger picture… but hey, we can't all be perfect.  

            "Thanks sweetie."  I smile charmingly at her, leaving her gaping after me.

            "Why didn't she tell you?"  Granger calls after me.  I turn.  "I would think  
boyfriends should know this."

            "I'm not her boyfriend.   However, I am worried about her."

            "Her or the baby?"  Granger asks icily. 

            "Both.  And it seems to me I'm the only one who's worried about her right about now, so if you'd excuse me."

            I turn and keep walking and this time Granger does not call me back.  I walk assuredly toward McGonagall's quarters, only knowing where it is because I once had to get her things from her room during a detention.

            The detention was over a year ago however and the chances were she had a new password.  Still, to be safe, I tried the old one "Mylanna Anne" and to my surprise the door flew open.  I walked in, pretending that I belonged here.

            "Ginny? Are you in here?"  I walk through the empty rooms calling her.

            "Draco?"

            Ginny appears in the doorway, smiling at me.  "Ginny what are you doing here?"

            "Long story."

            "I'm game."  I say, sitting down in expectation.

            Ginny sighs and sits down next to me.  "The Headmaster has decided that I will be safer here, away from the rest of the Gryffindors."

            "You mean away from Harry."  I point out quickly.

            "Well, yes, him too.  They told us both to see as little of each other as possible.  I have been a target for so long because I'm apparently a Flower."

            "Oh my God Gin."  My Mother was a Flower and that was one of the reasons my Father married her.  To see if he could beat it out of her.  I don't know how many times he has reminded her that he saved her life from Lord Voldermort.  If he had not married her, she would have been killed, a long with the rest of the Flowers.

            "So you know what a Flower is.  Good.  While there is a prophecy that says a child born of a Flower will be the downfall of Lord Voldermort.  Lily Potter was also a Flower and up until now everyone has believed that Harry is the one in the prophecy.  However, not that this one is in the picture -" Ginny indicates her stomach, "Dumbledore has been forced to reconsider.  He thinks that my baby could be the one to destroy Tom.  As of right now, hardly anyone knows of the baby and we are going to try and keep it that way.  Your Father is trying to destroy me – on Tom's orders of course – and if he knew that there was a baby…"

            "Draco I have a huge favor to ask.  When the baby is born will you… sign as the babies Father?  You don't have to be apart of its life and I'll never bother you for child support or anything, but I don't want your Father knowing whose child this really is.  He would battle me for custody and probably win if he ever knew."

            "Yes, of course, Ginny.  I want what's best for both of you.  But… are you sure this is what you want?  I mean you barely know me and there are other people, better people-"

            "Draco.  I've thought about this more then you can imagine.  _You are the one who forced me to admit to myself what Harry is.  _You _are the one who got me to the hospital and have talked to me and protected me and understood me.  There are only two other people in my life who have ever done all that, my older brother, Bill and my older brother, Charlie."_

            "Well…"

            "And wouldn't it be odd if Charlie or Bills name was written on the birth certificate?"

            "Well, you never know with you Weaslys…"

            "Draco!"

            "Yes.  I'll do it."

            She threw her arms around me.  "Thank you Draco, so much."

            "No problem.  Hey, guess who I'm supposed to teach to be a bully?"

            "Who?"

_A/n all for now folks.  Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed.  Oh, before you ask, McGonagall didn't change her password because (not only is it her daughters name) she knew Draco would think she would change the password to keep him out so she didn't change it.  Reverse psychology that backfired on her, right?  Oh and wizarding birth certificates require both a mother and father to sign, but it doesn't matter too much who ultimately signs, they just want to ensure that the baby has two legal guardians incase something happens to one of them.  Again thanks for reading ~ Rebekah1 (don't you love the custom URL's?)  PS  aren't you proud of Ginny?  S he's finally putting a strong face.  My Ginny can survive without a guy for awhile.  This will end up D/G of course, but first Gin needs to learn that she can stand on her own two feet._


	9. Facing Fears

_An:  Sorry this has taken so long.  Does anybody know what it is like to relax?  Could you tell me about sometime…? I'd love to hear.  I have to "passerai trios examens AP" in the next two weeks; as well as many other things (recitals, Graduation, birthdays, and the beat goes on) Hey, __West Side__ Story has awesome music.  Ok, i own nothing, as usual.  Even the plot could be considered convoluted.  Triste, non?_

_Strange as it seems_

_There's been a run of crazy dreams_

_And a man who can interpret_

_Could go far_

_Could become a star_

_-Andrew Lloyd Webber (Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat)_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for all you've done.  You have been everything to me and I only wish I could have given you what you deserved.  You loved me, Gin, when the rest of the world was afraid of me.  I guess they were right to be afraid of me, huh?  But you never wavered in your loyalty to me.  Even now, you have the courage to let Draco help me.  He told me about you believing I could be a better person.  Thank you for believing in me, Ginny; it made me realize what I am fighting for.  By the time you get this letter, I will have left school.  I am going to fight Voldermort.  But it's not some personal agenda anymore – you remember how much I always hated him?  Now, I realize that was stupid.  Tom Riddle is someone beyond hate.  Hating him was only making me like him, which I think was what you were trying to tell me all along.  I WILL destroy Tom Riddle, some way or another, but it's no longer a personal vendetta.  To kill him based on hate would be exactly what he wanted – I think I would be even more destroyed then I already was.  Scary thought, right?  But when I see you or Ron or Hermione or even Draco, I realize what I CAN be fighting for: all of you- just as you have fought for me.  And when I think of your baby, an innocent life, and the world that he would be brought into if I choose not to fight – I will not be responsible for that.  Don't worry for me Ginny.  This is what I am meant to do.  I know I have done unforgivable things, and I understand that you probably couldn't see me again.  But for what it counts, I'm sorry.  I never hated myself more then when I… when I was horrible to you Ginny.  Please, at least keep some part of me in your memories.  There couldn't be a better person to explain to the world what I was.  You will always live in my heart as the amazing person you are.  Thank you for your love, even when I was undeserving.  You truly are a Flower, and one of the best in the world.   wow, I have no paragraphing in this letter.  McGonagall would freak.  Pray for me and please don't come looking for me.  I am ready to do what I must –I have been given more then enough help by everyone here – especially you.  Thank you and I'm sorry - __Harry James Potter_

"Ginny?  Ginny, are you ok?"

"What?  Oh, it's you Draco."  I took no notice of the scowling Gryffindors around me.  They believed that I had caused Harry's 'breakdown', by breaking it off with him when I learned I was carrying his child.  I, of course, descended deeper into their bad graces when they realized I kept company with the eeviill, horrific, Voldermort incarnate Draco Malfoy.

            "Draco, do you think Harry is ready to fight Voldermort?"

            Draco looked searchingly at me as he thought.  "Yes.  Yes, Ginny, he's ready.  I've taught him enough and he's grown on his own as well.  Being away from you has been good for him.  I think he can destroy Voldermort, now."

            "Good.  He thinks the same thing.  I got this letter from him.  He's left.  And he doesn't want anybody to come looking for him."

            Draco just starred at an invisible spot for sometime.  Finally, he turned back to me.  "Do you want somebody to go looking for him, Gin?"

            "…No.  I know I should, but it's what he was destined to do.  If you say he's ready, then I believe you.  I just hope, oh God, I hope he'll be all right."

            "You truly are amazing, Lily Weasley.  …By the way, what's the story behind that whole name thing?"

            "Um, well, mum's best friends were Lilly Chang and Lily Potter.  Virginia is an old Weasley name.  I was named in honor of all three of the names.  Lily Virginia.  I was born the day Lily Potter died.  Two months later Lilly Chang was also killed.  Mum couldn't bear the constant reminder of her two deceased friends, and so decided to shorten Virginia to Ginny.  And there you have it.  Why do you ask?"

            "No reason.  Just curious.  Listen; take care of yourself and your baby.  I should go harass some people to keep up appearances."

            "Whatever."  I smiled up at him.  A sudden current jolted through my body and I was overcome with pain.  Draco seemed to be experiencing something as well.  He looked at me and then suddenly turned and left, his entire demeanor changing in an instant.

            "Ginny."  I suddenly understood Draco's face change, as Ron sat down next to me.  I had avoided my brother as much as possible the last six weeks, but McGonagall had insisted that I begin integrating myself with my regular activities again.  She had said the horrible rumors swirling about me would only intensify if I did "not hurry back to education's call." 

            Today was my first day back at the Gryffindor table and it was not helping that Harry was not sitting with me and that Murderous Malfoy had talked civilly to me.

            "Ginny?"

            "Oh, sorry Ron.  What?"

            "Have you seen Harry?"

            "No, why?"

            "You just got his owl.  Ginny, Harry's changed since you've gotten… sick.  You should see him.  He's almost scary.  I don't know what's going on – but I don't think it's good for either of you."

            "He is scary, Ron."

            "Ginny… I know things between you and him haven't been the best; but could you at least try - for his sake?"

            "I did try, Ron.  God, I tried.  I didn't know what to do, though – I let him do all the wrong things… but the Professors helped me.  They helped Harry too."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh God, Ron.  It's too hard to explain.  Harry is trying to be a good person – he was trying too hard.  He let all his anger consume him and would never show it to anyone."

            "I'm confused.  I know Harry isn't as bad as I am; but he does have a temper.  Don't you remember our fifth year when every other day he would bite my head off?"

            "Yeah.  However, that was before he found out he had to kill Voldermort.  I don't know Ron, it's difficult.  I don't even really understand it.  Just… just let him go, ok?  Don't go after him."

            "Why?  Where is he going?"

            "Ron…"  I love my brother, but how do you tell a pigheaded older brother that his best friend beat up on his little sister and is now going to kill someone to atone for the fact?  Sounds a bit dodgy.

            "Ron, listen, I have to go to class.  I've already missed too much.  I'll talk to you later, all right?"

            Ron looks as if this is anything but all right, but is unable to do anything as I have already left the table.

**_Draco's POV_**

_Draco,_

_I've left to meet Voldermort's challenge.  Please take care of Ginny and her baby for me.  If she wants, let her show you my letter to her.  Good luck with your life.  And, well, your sessions were helpful. _

_Harry Potter_

**Draco,**

**Your insubordinations will no longer be tolerated.  We have received the news that you are aiding Harry Potter in his fight against the Dark Lord.  Draco, I broke Potter's former girlfriend.  I can just as easily break you.  Hope that you are having an enjoyable day.  ****Lucius Malfoy**

I looked up from his two letters towards the Gryffindor table.  Ginny was obviously trying to placate her brother and failing miserably.  Though she was failing at this, the girl was most certainly not broken.  I smirked down at my Father's letter that was quickly disappearing.  Then I remembered the pain I had received to indicate the letters arrival, which was still slightly with me.  Which indicated that my Father was not far away.  Great.

Slowly, the Great Hall emptied.  I was left to think in silence, wondering how I had got to this point of my life.  I don't think I could have ever seen myself keeping company with a Weasel, no matter how attractive one of them could be.  But, then, I wouldn't have even admitted that there was anything remotely attractive about her – until I had seen her that day.  She had been so vulnerable. 

The fact was that she was the epitome of what everyone believes life should be.  She was good, kind and pretty and had a famous boyfriend.  Slightly submissive, but that was permissible.  She was from a pure family, who had embraced the light side.  This was a girl to look up to.  And I had always known that she knew these facts.  That was where my balanced objectivity ended, though.  I saw her as the typical power-grubbing Gryffindor, who manipulated the light to shine upon her, all the while demurely refusing it.  To me, she was almost as repulsive as Adonis himself, Harry Potter.

And then, I saw her.  And realized that she was genuine.  That her life was a form of Hell.  I, who had always prided myself on objectivity, and believed myself above most mortal gryffindors, was finally able to see that other people suffered.  And Ginny showed me how unscathed a person could be, even after horrible things.  That a person could still be pure and believe in the light.  I admired her for that.  I also saw that she could be as passionate and irrational as everyone.  And I loved her for that.  … I loved her.

I had felt the electricity between us for some time now.  However, I had not realized the extent of my feelings until now.  Could she love me as well?  Or, rather, would she love me as well?  I would denounce many things for her, namely my father.

I was not a death eater.  I had seen how weak my Father was next to Voldermort, and determined when I was only thirteen that I would never be second-in-command.  I did not want to be a boot-licker, which was essentially what Death Eater's were.  It's ironic that a vice – pride- and not a virtue - kept me from serving "His Eminence."  Uncle Snape knew my viewpoint and often used me for menial spying jobs.  I did not spy on the Death Eaters because I rejected the dark, but because I rejected my Father.

My Father…the pain still had not completely subsided.  God.  He was ingenious, I'd give him that.  He knew how much I hated it when he hurt Mother.  He gave me a part of her pain, letting me know that I could not protect her from him.  He also always gave a signal for when he was near, as he claimed it would keep me strong.  I had believed in him and in his pain, until I saw him hurting Mother.  Battered women are just my downfall, I guess.

"Draco."

"Father."

So he had finally decided to show himself.  "Where is the insufferable Potter, Draco?  I hope that you have been training him falsely?"

"No, Father.  I want the Dark Lord to face an opponent he is worthy of."

"And you believe that you are worthy, Draco."

"No."

Father nodded slowly.  "You are right in that assumption.  Tell me, Draco, do you know of the youngest Weasley?  Yes, you do… I believe you received a hex from her sometime on the past?"  His lips lifted slowly, amused at the thought that a girl could better his weak child.  "I promised you that I would take care of that young girl.  And I was allowed to do so, directly on the Dark Lords orders.  I will enjoy telling Harry Potter about this."

"So… why is the Dark Lord targeting Weasley?"

"My son, so oblivious," Father chuckled happily, "she is -" a sudden gasp muted the rest of his sentence.  "Draco, I am being summoned.  You are to come with me.  To prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"Pardon?"

"Well, Draco, your loyalty has been in question lately.  You are to become a Death Eater at twenty, you know that.  The Dark Lord just wants your loyalty proved, and he asked me to bring you with me the next time I was summoned.  Strange time he has picked, though.  Come."

We were quickly whirled through the air, and dropped brutally onto the ground.  At least, I was.  My father managed to land upright.  A dark circle of mosquitoes were already buzzing about their master, as bloodthirsty as ever.  And there in the center, stood Voldermort and Harry Potter.  They looked very well matched.

"My Followers: I have brought you here today to witness the final downfall of Harry Potter.  I believe that he is now ready to embrace the dark side."  Voldermort paused.  "See how our young friend does not react as he used to.  No vehement dissention will be heard from him tonight, will it Potter?"

We had shared many sessions on this.  The number one thing Harry had needed to overcome was his own emotion.  He needed to learn how to hold it and let it out at appropriate times, in appropriate ways.  Tonight he needed the force of anger that he had beat Ginny with, but the anger needed to be pure.  Unlike the anger he had used in the past, this anger could not be directed inwardly.  He could not contain it.  He needed to give his anger to the people who deserved it.

For a long time, he had blamed himself.  That blame gave way to anger and when he was no longer able to keep it in check; it came out in torrents, directed at those he loved best.  I had tried to help him overcome that.  Today was his test.  It would be interesting to see what he had learned.

"Sir," he began, using the protocol I had taught him, "I would only be too happy to bargain with you.  However, that was not my intention in coming here tonight.  My intention was to have a duel.  Might we?"  I was impressed.  Harry had grown a lot.  Through seven years, he had grown darker and introspective, as well as intelligent, but he had always missed the refinement he needed to mask his feelings toward the world.  Apparently, he had now picked that one up as well.

"Very well, lad, I could do for a bit of sport.  I hope that you have improved since we last met?"

"You have no idea."  The slightest shadow of emotion crossed Harry's face and then vanished.  The two wizards prepared to duel.

****

**_Harry's POV_**

I raised my hand, staring at the man who helped me destroy myself.  He also was helping me redeem myself.  "I'm ready, sir."  I tried not to notice the spectators around us.  This fight was ultimately between him and me.

"Harry Potter.  You know that we can not duel each other.  However, my loyal followers know my wishes."  The snake man turned to address his followers.  "Who among you is worthy to duel the Potter boy?"  His red eyes scanned the crowd.

"Master.  May I come forward?"

Voldermort's face twisted into something near a smile.  "Lucius, come forward."

"Master, I wish to duel him; but I believe my son should, to prove his loyalty."

"Wonderful!  What do you say, Potter?  Never mind, it doesn't matter.  I understand that you and young Malfoy are quite the rivals at school."

"We are."  Draco starred at me and I looked back.  We wore the identical blank expressions of feigned hatred.  "However, he is not worthy of me."

Voldermort smirked.  "Potter, you are becoming a more a slytherin everyday."

"Thank you."  If there was one thing I had learned from Draco, it was that type casting could not work.  He had showed me my own typecast of the open, naïve, lovable hero and I had typecast him in my first year, along with all the other students in the slytherin house.  Yet it was the lovable hero who used the curses against someone he loved.  It had shamed me so much, even as I had cast the spells.  In my muggle school, I had once heard the anecdote of a sad man: he wanted to forget how ashamed he was, so he drank.  What was he ashamed of?  Drinking.  (a/n:  i believe the credit of that anecdote goes to St. Exupery in The Little Prince)    That sad man was much what I was.  But no longer.  I still loved Ginny with all of my heart and all of my soul; but I saw the impossibilities between us.

I was not a fool, either. I knew that Ginny was having a Malfoy baby, but I also saw the way Draco defended Ginny.  I saw the way he stayed near to her.  I saw the way he watched her.  I saw how angry he was at me for doing what I had done to her.  He was what I wish I could be to her.  They would be good together.

"Malfoy, I don't want to waste my energy on you.  My girlfriend could beat you in a duel.  Save your energy for her."  I said caustically, hoping he'd understand the underlying meaning.

I was not expecting the vicious cackle of the senior Malfoy.  "Potter, your girl friend is not that hard to overcome."  I stared at his smirking face, slowly realizing who had truly compromised Ginny.  "Yes, Potter.  I would know."  He nodded again, vigorously, seeming to replay time in his head.

I watched as Draco tensed, looking ready to fight.  It was funny how I was standing here, coldly, and Draco was ready to fight anyone who had done anything to someone he loved.  Our role reversal was complete.

I turned to Voldermort.  "Say, Voldie, do you think we could settle this over a few warm butterbeers?"

The monster I had addressed, tensed.  "You know, you've really got to loosen up.  All these years of boot-licking has really made you spineless.  I mean you can't even take a minor criticism without _avada_-ing someone."

"Mr. Potter, you are insolent.  Soon you will wish that I would just … _avada_ you."  Lips curling, he snapped his fingers.  Instantly the circle around him tightened.  The two Malfoys, I, and Voldermort stood in the middle.

"Hey, Lord whatever – don't you think it's a bit weak of you to let someone else handle my disposal?  Won't that upset your status as Head Baddy?"

The monster starred at me, and for a moment looked undefined.  "Potter, I dislike your insolence.  You could be great, you know.  All it would take Potter… all it would take is a test.  Prove to me that you are a worthy heir.  I have seen you duel, you are capable.  I have seen you grow colder thru the years.  You only have one obstacle now, Harry.  If you can overcome it, then I will shape you – I will make you mine.  We can rule the world together."

I looked at the man in front of me.  He honestly thought he was offering me something great.  And the funny part was, part of my soul recognized that I may have accepted his terms had it been yet a few short months ago.  It would have been a stupid move – but I am famous for them.  Now, I knew how idiotic I had been. 

"What must I overcome?"

"You must destroy your girlfriend.  My faithful servant has already helped in her undoing.  All you need do is finish the job."

"Why do you choose her?"

"Because she is strong, Harry Potter.  She could destroy us all."

"Ginny?"  I sneered.

"No.  Lily Virginia.  She is a Flower, Potter.  She is strong.  I recognized that when she was only a baby.  When Molly Weasley became pregnant again, I cast a spell on her.  Pettigrew had told me of her pregnancy and I was doing everything I could to destroy all the people who had decided to disagree with me.  This spell, if it had been effective, would have killed Molly Weasley and her baby, leaving the rest of her family in shambles.  They would have been easy to get too after she had left the scene.  However, the baby decided to enter the world the day I killed your useless parents.  My magic slipped from me and the spell weakened.  However, a tiny bit of my magic remained inside that baby."

"What Pettigrew failed to inform me was that Molly Weasley was related – however distantly to Narcissa Black.  Of course, I myself should have realized this – but the Weasleys had fallen so far away from pureblood standards…  Anyway, girls are not common in the Weasley family; but the odds were against me.  The girl was born, with my magic and the Flower blood of her own family.  I tried to destroy her when she was an 11 year old brat, but she fought me for a year.  And then!  She made an alliance with you.  But, now, Potter you can destroy her."

"Why do you want to do this to her?  Why not someone more worthy?"

Voldermort nearly growled with impatience.  "Because Potter.  My mother was a Flower.  I cannot fight them well.  And they have so much _goodness_ in them that others gravitate towards them.  It's all a ploy really.  Not to mention the fact that a child of a Flower is destined to kill me.  But I can change destiny."  He became almost maniacal as he finished speaking.

I nodded at him.  "It's sad, Mr. Riddle, what you've become.  I was once more like you; but good people were able to stop my transformation.  However, you're completed.  You are no longer human."

He laughed.  "No.  I am not human, am I Potter?  I am something much better then mortal.  I am POWERFUL."  He grinned at me as he spoke, never raising his voice from above a whisper, yet dominance radiating from him.

"I know.  But if you are as powerful as you say, you will allow your followers to disband.  You will take one of their wands, as will I.  And we will fight with those.  I would never, ever, want to be anything like you.  I am human and I am proud of that.  I have made so many mistakes and done so many things wrong, and people still accept me and love me.  Because in me, they see themselves.  That is why we love other human beings; because we recognize our faults, our failings, our ambitions, our hopes.  We know that together we can fight – and if we are separated, we know that there are others like us, rooting for us, loving for us.  And nothing can change that."  
            "You are wrong Potter.  Humans are evil and greedy. They care of nothing but their own self-being.  Have you ever actually seen one human being come completely to the aid of another?  No, I know you haven't.  For I have been at most of your worst moments; and you have always been alone."  He echoed my old thoughts and feelings uncannily well.

"He is not alone now."  Draco walked to me.  "I am here for him."  I watched as Draco disregarded his own rules and came to defend me.  His father looked at him furiously.  "You're pathetic, Draco, and no son of mine."  Lucius raised his wand.  "Avada Ke-"

"NO!" 

I blocked the light of his wand, feeling it impound through me and knock me unto Draco as we both feel backwards. 

"Say it now, Harry, the connection is broken.  Voldermorts wand is down.  SAY IT, Harry, and mean it.  If you don't, he will kill Ginny."

I raised my wand.  "Avada Kedevra."  Voldermort reeled backward as the spell hurtled towards him.  His faithful cowered away as he looked to them for protection.  And then, he fell.  He was no more.  Soon, I would join him.

"Draco, I always loved her.  But you can live for her.  Love her, Draco."

_And time runs out again on our heroes.   Thanks to everybody who has continually checked up on this.  My apologies to everyone.   I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated.  I hate people who do that and I am one of the worst offenders.  (However, no one is quite as bad as JK__J__)  Please review.  I believe there is only one short chapter left and I promise that it will come soon.  Thanks so much to all of the awesome reviewers – and if you hate it, which I understand, please tell me what can be done to improve – if anything.  Thanks and Review! _


End file.
